Sinned
by FutureDivaInTraining
Summary: How can you date someone for 3 years and not know they were cheating on you? Not know they had a child. Not know they were married. How could I be so naiive? How can revenge happen when he had a backup plan the whole time? Review!
1. Realize

**_Summary: How can you date someone for 3 years and not know they were cheating on you? Not know they had a child. Not know they were married. How could I be so naiive?_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Oh god Eve"

I couldn't say anything else. Tears pouring down my face. I could barely breathe I felt so stupid.

"Shhh Allie, Shh" The brunette put her arm around me and put her head on my shoulder. "Allie don't blame yourself sweetie"

"I blew it Eve, I-Fuckin blew it" I sobbed dropping my head into my hands. "I'm such a naiive bitch"

"Hey! Allisonne don't talk like that" She rubbed my back gently.

"Eve! He has a fuckin child! How could I not notice that?" My voice broke off.

"Hes a loser Ally, I probably wouldn't have noticed that either....Hes a fuckin' evil man" Eve shook her head in disappointment.

I raised my head up and pressed my tongue into my cheek "He's married, He has a daughter, He did all that and I didn't see it"

We heard a knock at the door. I dropped my head back into my hands. "I'll be right back Ally kay?" Eve asked. I nodded running my fingers through my curly black, blonde highlighted hair,

* * *

_**Eve POV**_

I wanted to go on a damn rampage when Allisonne told me what happened.

Goddamn Orton never cared for her anyways. I remember those times he hit her. Or kicked her sent her to the ER.

I opened the locker room door. "Jesus....Jeff you need to go talk to her"

A frown crossed the face of the world champion "I don't even know what happened" Allisonne had grown up in North Carolina. Always with the boys from Cameron.

I sighed and ran a finger through my hair. "Well turns out Randy had more baggage than we thought, A lot more baggage than we thought......."

Jeff raised an eyebrow "Huh?"

"Alright, Turns out hes been married for 2 years, has a daughter and another child on the way" I said pulling out my phone to text Matt and tell him the current emergency.

Jeff stood there for a second. As if a button turned off in the charismatic enigma's mind as he tried to digest the bombshell.

"What?!"

"Exactly what I told you Jeff, Orton's been scamming Ally for years.." I pursed my lips as angry thoughts rolled through my head.

"Fuckin Bastard!" Jeff's voice roared over the already noisy backstage area. Matt came running down the hall and almost ran into him.

"Alright" Matt said taking a moment to catch his breath. "First off what the hell does Omfg mean?" Jeff rolled his eyes still while still fuming,

"Well Mr. Non current it means Oh my fucking god" I stopped and gave him a kiss. "Anyway its about Ally and Orton"

Matt's eyes suddenly flashed "Did that motherfucker touch our girl again? 'Cause if he did there will be hell to pay-"

"NO!" Jeff shouted "The bastard has been cheating on her for years! Hes got a goddamn child and a wife!"

x Matt blinked a few times "No fuckin way...."

"Im gonna go talk to her..." Jeff said opening the door.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Jeff POV**_

In general I hate seeing anyone cry.

Especially someone I grew up with and love like a sister. It broke my heart to see Ally upset.

Allisonne was always smiling. I had only seen her upset like this a few times. When she was 10, Her father hit her. She was crying her pretty green eyes out on the sidewalk when Matt and I found her. The night when he brother left for Iraq 2 years ago when she was 22. And last year, when she got the news her brother was killed while trying to save his friend's life.

Now was horrible to watch. Her usual glowing porcelian skin was darker and sunken. Her vibarant green eyes were filled with tears.

I felt my heart wretch when she looked up at me. She forced a small smile when she saw me. Typical Allisonne trying to make everything ok.

"Hey" I whispered quietly sitting beside her. She bit her lip clearly trying not to cry again. "Jeff, Im so damn stupid..." She said

"Ally don't say that babygirl...I know this probably sounds stupid but its his loss."

She shook her head "No Jeff. I- I Can;t-.." She brokedown there. I pulled her into my arms and held her "Its okay Allie...Shh"

She looked at me " He's perfectly happy without me..."

_

* * *

_

__

There it is Chappie number 1!

Review Please! The more reviews the more frequent updates 'cause reviews get me excited to write!

REVIEW! 


	2. Thats Her

_Chapter 2 Upp!! Enjoy n Reviewww Please!_

A huge thank you to all my reviewers!!

Allisonne POV

Karma had to be coming around the corner.

There isn't a way that anything could let him get away with this. This...This crime. He had been doing this for years now.

"Ally?"

I looked up, suddenly feeling stupid for being so down even though my mind wasn't working.

"Yea Jeff?"

He sighed "Listen Sonny you need to eat something.. .."

I pressed my tongue into my cheek. "Jeff im not hungry..."

Jeff raised a skeptical eyebrow at me "Sonny?"

"Fine Hardy.." I said with a small smile I got up and went towards catering. Hopefully No one really knew yet and I could make a clean break.

"Hey Hey Ally"

Typical smiling John Cena. Always saying hi. He obviously didn't know the circumstances right now.

"Hey J" I said running my hand through my hair.

His face melted into a frown "Whats Wrong?" I sighed "Nothin'"

"Okay so if I go and ask Eve..."

"Kay fine" I said. "Its just Randy and I..."

"What happned now?"

"Well where do I start?" I asked my eyes becoming wet. "He has a wife. A child and Another one on the way!"

John's face looked puzzle "Damn I never knew you two were that rowdy-"

"Not with me!" I groaned slapping him lightly on his arm. "Hes with some chick named Samantha..They've been married for 2 damn years."

"Holy Shit"

"I know." I frowned and put some chips into a plate.

"I'll Kill him" He said simply and started to walk away

"What?!" I grabbed his arm "John calm down...." Probably the stupidest thing I could of said.

"Hold on have you told Jeff yet? 'Cause knowing him there might be some violence involved in the matter..." He trailed off

"Yea..But I don't want ANYONE to do anything to Orton..Promise me?"

"But why?"

"John..Promise me!"

He sighed "Fine Ally I wont do anything..Except give him dirty looks..."

I laughed "Geez Cena Thanks"

* * *

Matt POV

"Come on Eve! Does it matter what you wear to watch tv with me?" I groaned

"Jesus Matthew im almost done" The brunetter giggled from the bathroom. Coming out in a red satin nightgown which barely reached her thighs.

"Mmmm" I said. She climbed on top my lap and kissed me.

"I think we should do something on Saturday for Sonny" She said taking her hair out of the ponytail she had it in.

"Yea...Damn Jackass Orton had to do that to her" I said angrily.

"How about we..Roadtrip to Vegas?" She asked excitedly "Yea you me..Jeff and Sonny!"

I raised an eyebrow "You serious.."

She grinned "Hell Yes"

* * *

"Daddy!!"

I looked down. A tiny girl at me feet almost in tears frustrated,

"Sweetie are you lost?" I asked kneeling down to her level

"I can't find daddy!" She cried. I frowned when I heard running coming towards us.

"Oh Thank God! Alanna! Daddy was terrir-" He stopped "Ally?"

I had to try hard to regain my composure "Randy.."

Alanna jumped into her father's arms. "Daddy!"

Randy grinned at the sight of his daughter "How are you doing Allisonne?"

I had to lie "Fine..." Then I saw her. Samantha.

"Randy There you are" She smiled and they kissed. It was killing me.

"Oh Sam this is my friend Allisonne..She also works on the Raw brand" Randy said desperation in his eyes. Obvoiusly Samantha didn't know what had been happening.

"Hi...Sam" She extended her hand. My dark side wanted me to tell her and ruin Randy's new found happiness. But I..Couldn't"

"Allisonne.." I looked at Alanna...She had her father's eyes.

Randy looked relieved he smiled greatfully at me. Oh I loved that smile, I looked at how happy Randy was with Samantha. He had a little girl I couldn't take all that away,

"Congrats" I said motioning to the bump on her stomach "Thank you" She smiled up at Randy,

I excused myself and walked away... Shit that was hard

* * *

_Chapter 2 done!_

Thanks for all the reviews please keep em cominn!!

Chapter 3 Preview:

3. Vegas Baby

In Vegas Ally tries her best to get on without Randy and starts noticing feelindgs for someone else..

Meanwhile Eve and Matt get extremely drunk and go a bit crazy.... Do somethings say somethings.. lets just say the next morning...Eve isn't exactly Ms Torres anymore..........


End file.
